Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Hal Jordan is the premier Green Lantern in the famed Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic police force. Armed with his power ring, which creates hard-light constructs of anything he can imagine and is powered by his will. Hal patrols Earth and fulfills the promise of the Green Lantern oath. Background As a young child, Hal Jordan idolized his father; a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and eventually joined the United States Air Force as soon as he was eligible. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur who had been a member of the Green Lantern Corps crash-landed his ship in the Californian desert. Selecting a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. Once infected by the fear entity known as Parallax, Hal wreaked devastation across the galaxy as the Green Lantern Corps' most deadly enemy. He fought his own battle with evil and won - and now has regained his position as one of the universe's mightiest heroes, on Earth and in space. Alternate Future In the alternate future, while Superman is recharging at the Earth's sun, Hal, along with Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Batman, and Flash are fighting off Lex Luthor, Circe, Deathstroke, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Giganta, Metallo, and Black Adam. Green Lantern first appears when Giganta is hit in the face with a green blast, presumably killing her. Green Lantern is seen, but is then taunted by Black Adam, who flies away with Hal on his tail. Later on, Green Lantern flies into the ground, and is then seen picking up an unconscious Black Adam, only to send him flying into a broken wall. Soon after, it seems Black Adam is gaining the upper hand, destroying every shield Hal puts up to defend himself, finally, he tackles Hal and grabs his ring hand. While Black Adam is holding down Hal's hand, it becomes a battle of willpower instead of strength, by the looks of it, Black Adam is about to win. Flash tries to save Green Lantern, only to die with Hal when Black Adam shouts "Shazam" and the lightning bolt hits Green Lantern's ring which causes a huge explosion, blowing everyone away. Hal's ring is seen, after the explosion, broken with no owner. Combat Statistics *Hal Jordan (PvP) *Hal Jordan (Lair of the Spectre) *Hal Jordan (S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility) Involvement * Hal Jordan is an iconic hero who appears at various locations in Metropolis as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear, if a villain encounters him he will knock them back and then leave. * Hal appears in the S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility Alert to assist players in fighting against Brainiac's Forces. He, along with Sinestro, Arkillo and Kilowog, are each temporarily possessed by Parallax as the players attempt to free the entity from Brainiac's faux Power Battery. Heroes * Hero players team with Hal Jordan and Green Arrow to defeat Spectre after Eclipso separates him from his human host. During the battle Spectre temporarily bonds with Hal, forcing the player to defeat him. * Recruited by Hal Jordan, hero players are sent to stop Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern Corps from stealing various christmas presents and gifts from Gotham City and Metropolis and sending them to Okaara during the Christmas Seasonal Event: Season's Greedings. Trivia *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) first appeared in Showcase #22 (October 1959). *Green Lantern is voiced by Doug Erholtz. *How Hal injured his arm, as seen in the first Blur trailer for DC Universe Online, is shown in DC Universe Online Legends #17. *Hal holds a military job of flying jet fighters for the at the . As his superior, General Jonathan "Herc" Stone, is aware of his identity as a Green Lantern, Jordan is able to retain his job despite numerous disappearances. Gallery File:GreenLantern_body_color.jpg|Production Body Poses File:GreenLantern_head_color.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC_ren_char_GreenLantern_multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:ModelJordan.JPG|'Character Model' File:WPHalJordon.jpg File:GreenLanternCorps.jpg File:Screen25.png File:DCUO17.jpg Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Gallery Page See also * Green Lantern Corps * Justice League of America External links * }} Wikipedia *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) DC Database Category:Heroes Category:JLA Category:Tech Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Fight for the Light